The Shy and the Bold
by ZenTehWolf
Summary: This is a story of Love, Hate, Jealousy and Passion. How strong are feelings? This is my second FanFic so go ahead, Constructive criticism is accepted Thanks to Katie for keeping me company/sane while I was writing this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Zen here, This first chapter is very short due to the fact that it's only starting. Once I get the story unfolding, the chapters will be alot longer so stay tuned! Oh yeah, I wrote this while listening to the halo 2 soundtrack so be sure to try it out! **watch?v=HBYuQU5A2hQ

* * *

_Mid-Summer,_

_Equestria._

_It is the present day. The sun is scorching and the whole town of Ponyville is gathered in the middle of the field of the fallen, gathered around the casket of a colt. All heads are bowed as they pay their respect to the fallen pony. The mane six all have tears streaming down their cheeks. Everypony seems to be there… Except Rarity._

_To answer all of your questions, let me take you back to when everything started. When Love and Jealousy met, creating something dark and grim._

**4 Months ago, Ponyville.**

**"Phew,"** Big Macintosh sighed as he finished bucking the last apple tree in the Sweet Apple Acres.

He trotted back to his humble abode where he smelled the sweet scent of apple crumbles being baked. Granny Smith was at work.

He nudged the door open with the side of his face and slowly walked in, his nose pulling him towards the intoxicating smell.

On the other side of Ponyville, the mane six were gathered at another one of Pinkie Pie's infamous parties. After years of the things, they all started to run together and consist of the same games.

AJ was putting away the punch like it was air, Rainbow Dash was gorging on the sweets as usual and the rest were participating in Pin the Tail on the Pony. Pinkie seemed to be the most enthusiastic about the shindig.

Once they all had had their fill of the party, they all slowly started to leave. Fluttershy was the last one to exit though, due to her crippling kindness

As she was scooting out of Pinkie's party house, she tripped over a piece of tablecloth, smacking face first onto the floor.

**"Meep!"** She squeaked as her face made contact with the ground. She pushed herself up and blushed a deep shade of red as Pinkie's laughter pierced the air. She zipped out of the vicinity.

Big Mac had just finished his grand feast of appley treats when he decided a nice stroll through Ponyville wouldn't be so bad. He looked down at his swollen stomach and thought to himself,

_by the looks of it, I'ma need ta go for a nice walk anywho. _

He chuckled at his thought and continued on. He gazed around the town, taking in the regular scene of wandering ponies and the venders screaming about their sales and merchandise.

A content smile was across his face as he passed by the rainbow of colored ponies. Girls drooled over him as this big hunk of man treaded past them.

He was staring at a building when something struck his chest.

He was surprised to see a sun-yellow filly with lush pink hair curled up on the floor. She looked up to him and whispered.

**"Big Macintosh…?"**

**"Eeyup..?"**

* * *

**Also, does anyone else wish that these text editors were used in BB code?**

**New chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2. I tried to make it longer and I think I succeeded. I'd like to thank Katie again, she's now my official editor. Again, I was listening to the halo 3 main theme over and over while writing this. Katie said she couldn't stop hnnnnnging so tell me what you think!**

* * *

Fluttershy stared up at Big Mac with a stricken face. She gathered herself and stood up to walk past the colt in complete and utter embarrassment. Big Mac followed her with his gaze, confused.

He shrugged off the incident and continued walking. He stopped to see Rarity, greeting him with a graceful smile spread across her face.

**"Why hello there, Miss Rarity,"** He said with a small grin across his face.

**"Why helloooooo there, Monsieur Big Mac~"** She said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Big Mac being himself didn't notice the look in her eyes, he just continued to put on a half-smile for the filly.

**"How are ya' doin' today, ma'am?"** His deep voice nearly made Rarity shiver. Her response was one that seemed to catch his attention.

**"Oh, I'm doing…swellllll."** She said as she ran her flank against his.

Big Mac didn't see the gesture as sexual, just odd. He stood there with his smile still in place and his gaze forward.

Rarity huffed.

**"Fine, I'll just be on my way then…"** She trotted off with her nose in the air, her mane bouncing with each step.

Mac blinked, confused, and continued through the town.

Fluttershy bolted to her house once she was out of viewing distance from Ponyville. She shut her door and slumped down to the floor in front of her doorstep.

She wasn't usually this emotional about something so simple, so she headed to her bed, thinking she was just tired.

As she closed her eyes, the image of her smacking into Big Mac shot through her mind. She jumped out of bed, yelling. **"I have to apologize!"**

She ran to her door and opened it gingerly, and then started floating towards the town.

Big Mac had gotten his daily walk through town in and decided to head back home to check if Granny Smith needed any help around the house.

He turned to start walking home when he saw the same yellow filly headed towards him. He braced himself for another collision, but relaxed when the filly landed in front of him, staring into his eyes with her sky blue crystals.

**"B-Big Mac..?"** She said, ever so softly.

**"Eeyup?"** He answered with his bold voice.

She began with a small shy voice.** "I-I'm quite sorry for…running into you earlier…"**

Her face was pointed to the ground.

A wider smile spread across Mac's face.

**"It's quite alright, ma'am. Just…be carefu-"**

_CRASH_

A speeding Pinkie rushed straight into them. She appeared to have a blindfold over her eyes.

**"Pinkie Pie?"** Flutter whisper-shouted.

**"Oh, I'm sorry guys! I was playing pin the tail on the pony and I got too excited cause I was winning and I guess I got lost. You guys should !" **

Big Mac blinked.

As did Fluttershy.

**"Oops! Better get back to the party! Can't keep the others waiting~"** She trotted off joyfully.

Fluttershy realized that she was on top of Big Mac, her body spread over his. She quickly jumped off and started apologizing repeatedly.

**"It's alright ma'am. No harm done."** He said as he slowly got up himself.

He dusted himself off and put the smile back on his face.

**"Let me treat ya to some lunch to apologize for the trouble."** He said to her in his usual deep voice.

**"O-okay…"** She replied.

* * *

**Oh god. cant. stop. hnnnnnnging.**


	3. The Date pt1

**Hey guys! This is a really really really really really really really short chapter mainly because for dramatic effect I'm making this part of the story in 3 sections. Before, During, After. I'll be uploading all 3 tonight, so don't worry about waiting anymore for a new chapter. You get 3!**

* * *

The Next Day

Big Mac's eyes slowly opened at the sound of a new morning. The birds outside were chirping and the sound of a busy Ponyville filled his ears.

Today was his lunch date with the lovely Fluttershy. He stretched his limbs and slumped out of bed, preparing himself for some apple bucking. He trotted out into the Sweet Apple Acres, a smile across his face.

Angel hopped on Fluttershy's face causing her to flail her body and fall face first onto the floor from her bed. She groaned into the ground, making Angel let out a sly giggle.

She lifted herself up from the ground, headed to her bedside mirror and started to fix her hair with her hooves.

She patted her hair down to her pleasing and headed out the door. At the foot of the town she realized that today she had a date with Big Macintosh.

She froze.

She darted back to her house, but halfway there she realized how rude it would be to stand the colt up.

A deep breath filled her lungs, then escaped, as the filly turned towards the town and slowly treaded in. Her heart raced the whole way.

_It's just a friendly meal._

_Nothing romantic._

_Just don't look him in the eyes._

_Don't make physical contact. _

Her mind shot with tidbits of information on how to make this as un-romantic as possible.

…

She choked at the sight of him standing outside the restaurant.

His heart stopped at the sight of her approaching him.

She smiled when she reached him and blushed deeply.

Her blush deepened when he let out a soft chuckle.

"Shall we head in?" He asked quietly.

She gave a nod and the two started in.

They reached their seats and sat in front of each other. Their date had finally begun.

* * *

**Part 1 Is done. I'm working on 2 as we speak and It should be longer, maybe about 700 words, the next will have alot more due to what happens. Thanks katie for proof reading.**

**R/R~**


	4. The Date pt2

**Here's the second part of the lunch date. I decided to make it 4 parts instead of 3. The next one will still be the date. **

**I would have gotten it out earlier if katie didn't decide to log off out nowhere and ruin my flow.~**

**"It's not my fault I have a heavy flow and a wide-set vagina!" -Mean girls**

* * *

Their "date" started off quite awful. Lots of awkward silence and flushed faces.

Fluttershy stuck to her plan of avoiding eye contact, or any contact for that matter. She would only talk when he would bring up topics. Even then, she wouldn't say much more than two or three words.

Their food arrived and Big Mac quickly started into his meal, no hesitations. Fluttershy cautiously reached for her fork and carefully poked into her triple flower salad.

All was quiet for the next five minutes until Big Mac brought up the incident.

**"I'm sorry for being in your way earlier ma'am,"** He sincerely apologized for what he thought was his fault.

Fluttershy shook her head vigorously.** "Oh no, no, no! It's not your fault, Mr. Big Mac sir. It was my doing. I should have been looking where I was going!"** She tucked her face in her hooves out of embarrassment.

She felt his hooves on hers, and he slowly pried open her arms, revealing her face. Her cheeks were a deep crimson shade and her eyes were clenched shut.

Mac wasn't used to this, but dealt with it in the best manner her could.

**"Calm down little one. No need to be shy. I'm nothing to be shy over,"** he said humbly.

This only made her blush even more.

_Physical Contact. Remember._

Fluttershy pulled away instinctively, startling Big Mac.

**"What's wrong, missus?"** he asked, concern in his voice. **"Is somethin' a'matter?"**

**"Um...N-no, nothing's wrong Big Mac, just um, I've never been on a...date before."**

Big Macintosh chuckled to himself. _I'll just have'ta make this day mighty special for 'er. _He finished his meal and waited, watching Fluttershy as she nibbled at hers. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her fur was so perfect compared to his, filthy from working vigorously.  
They caught each other's eyes, both staring into the other's deeply. For what seemed like an eternity, both ponies were hypnotized by the others gaze.

Mac shifted in his seat, totally mesmerized.

Fluttershy blinked slowly.

The world was still around them. Nothing else to them had meaning at that moment in time.

They both snapped out of it and looked down at their plates to avoid anything awkward.

Mac raised a hoof to the waiter and asked for the bill.

He knew he didn't want the date to end, so he asked her. **"How's about we go 'fer a walk?"**

She said yes without a second thought.

_Who am I? _She thought to herself.

_Going on a date with my best friend's brother…_

Mac quietly paid the bill and stood up, waiting for Fluttershy to follow his lead.

She quickly followed as he started towards the door.

The sunlight bathed them in the heat of the summer day, and their fur glowed as the rays bounced off their bodies.

Big Mac and Fluttershy silently headed straight towards the Sweet Apple Acres.

This lunch date was turning into more than what either of them was expecting…

* * *

**A bit longer, Next one will be longer because I'm having Katie co-create it with me~ Meaning a deeper story.**


	5. Quick update

Hey guys, Zen here.

Sorry for not uploading anything for a few weeks. I've been up to my chin in stuff.

I have an upcoming performance that I have to practice for and I also have a bunch of contests I'm participating in. I'll be updating regularly soon though. I'll have a new chapter out for you guys on Monday. Promise.


End file.
